No! It's Snow!
by Hitomie
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, Joey, Tristin, Tea and Mai, where all at the Kaiba mansion working on a HUGE school project... and get snowed in! What will happen! Well... You will have to read and find out! (My first going-to-be
1. Prolog

PROLOG PROLOG PROLOG PROLOG PROLOG PROLOG PROLOG (ok, yes, this is only the PROLOG -)

No! It's Snow!  
  
(Hitomie: Hi! I know... It has been forever since I have written a story... and all of them have been one shot. But now I am going to try for an actual story!! [YAY!])  
  
(Saharah: Yup!)  
  
(Hitomie: 0.o ok.... Um... Oh yeah! I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any other anime... or manga... or... stuff...)  
  
(Saharah: On with the story!!)  
  
(Hitomie: Oh yeah, this is just the prolog, not exactly funny, it's just getting into the story)  
  
WARNING! THERE IS ONE BAD WORD IN HERE! Just to let you know   
  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Egypt goes there!" Yelled Joey.  
"No you moron! It doesn't go 'there'! It goes here!" Shouted Yami Marik, while pointing at Canada.  
"What do YOU know? You have only been alive for five years!!" Shouted Mai.  
Yugi, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, Joey, Tristin, Tea and Mai, where all at the Kaiba mansion working on a HUGE school project. They had been coming over and working on it for a few weeks now.  
"No, no, no, NO!! Egypt goes here!" Said Yami, pointing to the correct spot on the giant glob they where working on.  
"Stupid Pharaoh... thinks he knows everything..." Mumbled Yami Bakura.  
"Shut up, Tomb robber!"  
"Make me!"  
"I will!!" Yami lunged at Yami Bakura's neck. Yami Bakura dodged and kicked him in the shin. After that they went into an all-out kicking, punching, biting and hair pulling frenzy.  
"Quit it you two! Friendship is better than fighting!" Shrieked Tea. "Friendship! Friend-"  
"Shit! Shut-up already!" Shouted Marik, into Tea's ear. Kaiba growled.  
"Why... How did I end up with these... these morons!?" Yelled Kaiba, as he heard a flower pot come crashing down at Yami Bakura's feet.  
"I know what you mean" Said Tristin with a huge ditsy grin plastered on his face. Seto just rolled his eyes and turned toward Yugi and Bakura, who where still working on the project and talking about 'tea' (not Tea, tea, as in the drink -). Yami Marik got bored with arguing with Joey on where Egypt went, even though Yami already solved it, and turned on the wide screen TV.  
"Snow has been falling for 3 hours straight" Informed the preppy news lady. Yami Marik snorted. 'I have been here for 3 hours already?' He thought. "It's already snowed four feet and continuing heavily. We advise you not to go out side in this blizzard. The snow 'should' stop falling in about 37 hours. As a reminder, do not go outside."  
Just as the preppy news lady said that Kaiba opened the front door and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(Hitomie: So... how did you like it?????)  
  
(Saharah: READ AND REVIEW!!)  
  
(Hitomie: Please!)


	2. Chapter 1

**NO! IT'S SNOW! Chapter 1**  
  
(Hitomie: I don't own anything, including Yugi-oh)  
  
(Saharah: On with story!) ..........................................................................................  
  
Snow came pouring in and Kaiba slammed the door shut and broke down on the floor. Everyone stopped what they where doing and stared at him.  
  
-TEN MINUTES LATER-  
  
"So... We're stuck here." Said Yami bluntly. "This isn't fair..." Joey pouted. Kaiba walked in. "Well, you freaks, preps and psychotic people... you can do whatever you want, but if you break ANYTHING, you pay for it." Seto paused and turned toward Yami Bakura. "Including flower pots!!" Seto turned on his heel and walked away.  
Yami Bakura and Yami both dived for the remote, which was still in Yami Marik's hand. "Huh? Hey!!!" Yelled Yami Marik. Yami Marik fell onto the floor with the other two rabid yami's tearing at each others hair.  
"Got it!" Yelled Yami Bakura. Yami grumbled and sat down. Just then, Bakura walked in and grabbed another remote that was sitting on top of a stereo... and turned on the TV.  
"That one turns on the fish tank light." Said Bakura. Yami Bakura pressed the 'on' button.  
"Huh. No kidding." -Meanwhile-  
Joey's stomach grumbled. He was sitting in the kitchen with Tristin and Kaiba. Kaiba was only there to make sure Joey didn't break anything. "I'm hungry. Got anything to eat money bags?" Asked Joey.  
"Help yourself, Mutt." Replied Kaiba. He got up and began to slowly walk over toward the fridge. Joey got up and beat him there.  
"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed as he opened the freezer door EXTREMLY fast.  
"_**WACK**_!" Joey opened the door right into Kaiba's face. He slumped down. Completely knocked out.  
"Kaiba? Hey, Kaiba? Are you okay??" Asked Tristin, hoping that Joey didn't kill the owner of the house.  
"Ugghhhh..." Kaiba slowly woke up.  
"Good. Money bags is awake." Said Joey, bluntly.  
"Mommy? Mommy!!" Kaiba jumped up and hugged Joey's arm. Tristin burst out laughing.  
"Shuddup!" Joey looked at Kaiba, trying to pry him off. "I'm not your 'mommy', Kaiba!" Cried Joey in desperation. Joey finally got Kaiba off of him.  
"Waaaaaaah!" Kaiba began crying. "Daddy! Mommy's being mean! Give him a spanking!" Seto ran to Tristin and sat on his foot, hugging his right leg. It was Joey's turn to burst out laughing.  
"OK! Fine! So, 'mommy' what are we going to do with him?!" Asked Tristin, pointing to the teenager stuck on his leg. Joey glared.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Tea walked in and gasped. "Oh my god! What's wrong with him!?" Tea said, pointing to Kaiba who was still on Tristin's leg, crying. Tristin cocked his head toward Joey.  
"He did it."  
Tea walked over to Tristin and pulled Kaiba up. "Grandpa!" Yelled Kaiba.  
"We have to fix this you guys!" Shrieked Tea.  
"WAHAHAHAHA!" Yami Bakura and Yami Marik got bored of watching Australian documents (courtesy of Bakura, of course ) and walked into the kitchen to find out what all the yelling was about. "So. 'grandpa' what are you going to do with it?" Asked Yami Marik, trying to stifle his laughter.  
"You know, if hitting him on the head made him like 'that', hitting him on the head again should fix him!" Said Yami Bakura, picking up a chair and walking over toward Kaiba. Kaiba backed away behind 'grandpa' for protection.  
"Hey! Don't!" Shouted Tea. She hit back the chair that was currently over Yami Bakura's head just as Yami walked in.  
  
"Ow!" Cried Yami. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!!!"  
"Quit squirming Yami!" Yelled Tea.  
"WAAAAH!!" Kaiba was now crying more than ever.  
"Go put him to bed Yami Bakura!" Said Tea, trying to put a bandage on Yami's newly scratched up head.  
"What?! Why me?!"  
"Because! Everyone else has gone to sleep and he should be sleeping too! I would have done, but I have to fix up Yami! And since it's your fault you're the one who is going to take my place!!" Screamed Tea. Yami stuck his tongue out at Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura glared in return and then picked up Kaiba.  
"WAAAA! HIS HAIRS POKING ME!!"  
"Shut up!" Yelled Yami Bakura.  
"**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_**!!!"  
When they got up to Kaiba's room Yami Bakura pulled Kaiba up onto the bed. Kaiba closed his eyes and Yami Bakura left to get some sleep also. He shut the door tightly behind him.  
Kaiba's eyes flew open. "Teeheeheeheehee..."


	3. Chapter 2

NO! IT'S SNOW!! CHAPTER 2  
  
(Hitomie: Hi!! Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! [Yay!])  
  
(Saharah: Remember now, the more reviews, the more motivated Hitomie will be to write the next chapters!!)  
  
(Hitomie: Yup! Oh yeah, I might not come out with the chapters really fast because of school and stuff [Blah] ... stupid school... It was the weekend when I wrote the other 2 chapters, lol.)  
  
(Saharah: Anyway, We don't own Yugi-oh! On with the story!)  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The next morning everyone was downstairs, eating breakfast except for Yami, Yami Bakura and Kaiba. "Hey, do you know what was REALLY weird last night?" Asked Tristin. "Kaiba."  
"Yeah, I hit Kaiba on the head with the freezer door and then he was all like 'mommy!' and clinging to my leg!" Said Joey.  
"And then he went over and sat on my leg saying to spank Joey, and then started crying!!" Continued Tristin.  
"And then I came in and he said I was his grandpa and stuff!" Cried Tea. Yugi, Bakura and Mai looked at them with an I'm-talking-to-an-insane- person kind of look and then slowly backed away into the other room. About two minutes later Yugi's head popped around the corner.  
"GET 'EM!!" Shouted Mai. She, Yugi and Bakura jumped at Joey, Tristin and Tea with white cloth-like thingies in there hands. They struggled as they tried to put the three people into the cloth.  
When the mess/fight was over, Joey, Tristin and Tea where all strapped up in straight jackets. They all shouted 'what the hell?!' and squirmed around trying to get the straight jackets off. Marik and Yami Marik got up and began to push them toward a conveniently placed closet in the kitchen. "You should quit moving, you can't get out of those things, you will only make them tighten themselves. Believe me, I know." Said Yami Marik will an evil smirk on his lips. They then shoved them into the closet and locked the door shut.  
  
-5 MIN LATER-  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Mai, Marik and Yami Marik where all sitting back down when Yami came stumbling down the stairs. "Good morning, Yami" Said Yugi with a smile.  
"Meh." Replied Yami, wiping sleep out of his eyes.  
"Not a morning person, are ya, Yami?" Laughed Joey. Yami glared.  
"I don't understand how you can wake up so damn early and be so happy!" Mumbled Yami. He checked the clock hanging over the window. It was noon.  
"Here, try this Yami!" Said Yugi, holding up a cup of coffee to Yami. Yami took it and sipped it. Then took a bigger sip. He then guzzled the rest down in 6 seconds flat.  
Yami began to twitch. "Meep... meep, meep."  
"Uh... are you ok Yami?" Asked Yugi.  
"MORE!! MORE COFFEE!" Yelled Yami, holding up Yugi by the collar of his shirt.  
"Over... there..." Choked out Yugi. He pointed to the coffee pot on the counter. Yami rushed over to it and drank the whole thing. He ran back over to Yugi.  
"AHH! NO MORE COFFEE! NEED COFFEE! COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!!"  
"Yami... I don't think-"  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!" Yami shouted into Yugi's ear. Yugi flinched and got up and made more coffee.  
  
-Meanwhile in the closet-  
  
"We. Need. To. Get. Out!" Shouted Joey, pausing in between each word to try to wiggle out of the straight jacket.  
"Uh-oh..." Said Tea looking down. The two boys followed her gaze.  
"Yuck! What is that?!" Asked Joey. Red stuff slowly started to appear 'down there'.  
"Eeeek! My period!" Screeched Tea. Joey and Tristin turned there head away and gagged. Tristin began to bang his head on the closet door.  
"Hey! Okay! The joke is over now!! We need out!! We have a leaky Tea in here!!!!" Hollered Tristin.  
  
-Back outside the closet-  
  
Yami Bakura slowly walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. He then slumped down and fell half asleep. He was mumbling something about Kaiba. Yami noticed the Tomb robber's lack of enthusiasm in being awake and ran toward him with the freshly made full pot of coffee. 'Drink!' Is all Yami said and tipped Yami Bakura's chin up and poured the whole pot upside down into Yami Bakura's mouth. You could hear screaming and weird sounding gurgling.

After Yami was done, Yami Bakura glared at him, but his glare was soon replaced by a HUGE bug eyed look. Yami Marik took note of this and didn't want to be part of what was about to happen next, so he walked into the living room and turned on the TV to watch Jerry Springer.

Yami Bakura twitched and began to jump up and down. Yami Bakura and Yami looked at each other and then ran in front of the closet and opened it. Tea came rushing out and crashed into Yami Bakura, making him fall over onto his back. He stuck up both his arms and legs straight into the air. "WeeWooWeeWooWeeWoo" Yami came toward Yami Bakura in zigzags, holding out his arms like he was driving a car. He stopped and plopped down beside Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura sat up quickly and they both got up, stuck out their arms like an air plane and ran into the living room. The whole time this was happening, Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Mai, Joey and Tristin where staring at them wide-eyed. Then they all turned to Yugi and glared.

When they ran into the living room Yami Marik was sitting on the couch staring intently at the TV screen. Yami Bakura ran up and sat beside Yami Marik and Yami sat on the ground, bobbing his head like an Egyptian dancer. Yami Marik didn't even notice him. He was staring at the screen watching girls get 'Jerry Beads'. Yami Bakura slow-ly turned his head toward Yami Marik. Yami Marik looked at him.

"CHOMP!!" Yami Bakura bit into Yami Marik's arm, drawing blood. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Roared Yami Marik. Yami Bakura went into a giggle fit. As if Yami had smelt the blood coming from Yami Marik's arm he turned his head around and jumped up. "WeeWooWeeWooWeeWooWeeWoo" Yami picked up Yami Marik's legs and Yami Bakura took Yami Marik's arms. They lifted him up, took him into the bathroom, dropped him down into the tub and then ran away giggling like little school girls. ......................................................................................................................................................................................................  
(Hitomie: Ok! That's the end of this chapter. I would have continued but I have EVERYBODY nagging at me! AHHHH!! The noise! cries)  
  
(Saharah: Yeah... Anyway... What will happen next? What are Yami and Bakura going to do next? Find out! Next chapter!! Oh yeah, Jerry Beads are what you get at the end of Jerry Springer. Girls come up, take off there shirts and dance around and then get a really cheap looking necklace of beads, usually green, lol.)  
  
(Hitomie: Banging head on desk)  
  
(Saharah: o.0;;;)  
  
(-Random Person-: Review please!)  
  
(HitomieSaharah: O.O;;)


End file.
